Bear It
|hint=Tap run for extra speed at the cost of control. |relictimes = : 1:05.00 : 0:48.07 : 0:44.82 |developertime=0:40.82 |prev = Air Crash |next = Crash Crush}} Bear It (しろくま ダッシュ lit. White Bear Dash in Japanese) is the eighth level and is the third level of the second warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second game. This level introduces Crash to his first ally in the game, Polar, a polar bear cub that he can ride. This gameplay idea is very similar to the hog-riding in the levels Hog Wild and Whole Hog of the previous game in the series. The bear/bandicoot team is tasked with dodging totem poles, seals, killer whales, and TNT crates in a snowy valley climate. It should be noted that because this level is specially scripted for Crash only, it is one of the levels that Coco is not allowed to visit to in the N. Sane Trilogy remake, also barring her from Bear Down, Un-Bearable and Totally Bear. Types of crates *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count * Totem poles: 25 * Seals: 3 * Orcas: 8 Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: 0 *TNT Crates: 6 *Nitro Crates: 12 *Other Crates: 30 Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 10 Bear It Bear It - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part #9) Crash Bandicoot 2 Walkthrough - Warp Room 2 Bear It PLATINUM RELIC CRASH BANDICOOT N SANE TRILOGY Crash 2 - Bear it Gallery Bearit1.png bear it 1.png Bearit2.png bear it 2.png Bearit3.png bear it 3.png Bearit4.png bear it 4.png Crash Got Frozen.png Crash As An Angel Carrying Polar.png Bearit5.png bear it 5.png Bearit6.png bear it 6.png Bearit7.png Bearit8.png bear it 7.png Bearit9.png bear it level icon.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. Cooch bear.PNG|Crash raising his eyebrows to the viewer before starting. Bear It Remastered.png|Remastered level. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Bear It.png|Promotional artwork. Bear It.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen. 08_SaveSlotImages_BearIt.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Viewing Level BI0.jpg BI1.jpg BI2.jpg BI3.jpg BI4.jpg BI5.jpg BI6.jpg BI7.jpg BI8.jpg BI9.jpg BI10.jpg BI11.jpg BI12.jpg BI13.jpg BI14.jpg BI15.jpg BI16.jpg BI17.jpg BI18.jpg BI19.jpg BI20.jpg BI21.jpg BI23 (bttr).jpg BI24.jpg BI25.jpg BI26.jpg BI27.jpg BI28.jpg BI29.jpg BI30.jpg BI31.jpg BI32.jpg BI33.jpg BI34.jpg BI35.jpg BI36.jpg BI37.jpg BI38 LONL.jpg BI39.jpg BI40.jpg BI41.jpg BI42.jpg BI43.jpg BI44.jpg BI45.jpg BI46.jpg BI47.jpg BI48.jpg BI49.jpg BI50.jpg BI51.jpg BI52.jpg BI53.jpg BI54.jpg BI55.jpg Trivia *Bear It is based off the phrase "grin and bear it", which means to deal with something unpleasant in good humor. *Outside of the level warp door, if Crash jumps on Polar enough times, he gets ten lives. This can only be done once without starting a new game. *In the beta version of this game, Polar says "Nyeh" instead of his usual barking. This was just a placeholder until the bark could be added in. **In the official demo, Polar has no sound, because the Polar sound effects were not ready. *As with the other bear levels in this game, Aku Aku is banned from this level. Even if the player has an Aku Aku mask when entering the level, the player loses the mask. *This was the level present in the Official UK PlayStation Magazine Demo Disc 10, Volume 2. It was similar to the retail version, but some sound effects were different or non-existent, and the dynamic difficulty adjustment wasn't set properly, so all extra checkpoints were normal checkpoints. There is also a glitch where the player can fall through the ground while going uphill. *The original version contained three TNT crates that explode before they can be seen on the screen. **In the N. Sane Trilogy, these crates were removed. es:Bear It fr:Bear It it:Bear It pt-br:Bear It Category:Levels Category:Riding levels Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Crash Only Levels in N. Sane Trilogy